TMNT: Life or Betrayal (MOV)
by SophiaStones123
Summary: Hey everyone! Hope everyone enjoyed this story and the previous story as well! I am glad that you guys enjoyed my sad fic and I am sorry that I have made some people from DA and FF cry! The original story of this series belongs to Culinary-Alchemist and RachelErica, hope you will support the original series! See DA for full summary. (Read Desc)
1. Chapter 12

Mikey's side  
"Ah, Michelangelo, glad you could finally show up, ever since that little meeting with my father." Karai smirked. "What do you want, Karai? Last time we met, your father did not seem very inviting." Mikey growled. "I paid a little visit to your family, only to have found your home as empty as ever. I do not like to hurt anyone, Michelangelo, so if you want us to spare your life, you must first tell me where your family is." "I said this before and I will say this again Karai, I won't tell any single one of you where they are!" "Pathetic." Before Karai said anything, Bradford spoke up and pinned Mikey down. Mikey tried to resist, but Bradford is too strong. "Karai, I suggest that we break this turtle. He is clearly obvious that he won't speak up about his family's new location, but if we break him..."

"Silence Bradford." Karai refused. "We are here for the location of this turtle's family. Are you sure you want to defy my father's orders, Bradford?" "No Karai." Though he losen his grip, he still clenched his teeth. He disliked the turtle ever since he became 'friends' with him, and when he and Xever got flushed out of the sewer, he had a personal score to settle with the turtle, especially Mikey. Now, Karai stopped him from getting his revenge and since he did not want to suffer the consequences of defying the Shredder, all he can do is clench his teeth.

"You are lucky this time, Michelangelo. You are going free tonight, since it's not you we are after." "Wait!" Mikey said. "How would you even do that? You guys have no blueprint or anything. We can be anywhere in this city." "We have no time for questions like these." Xever answered back. "Wait." Karai spoke up. "He does have a right to know, since his family and he will suffer eventually, and he can suffer while knowing that we can do it, so that if there is any room for future escapades, we can track them, again and again. Here goes, Michelangelo." Mikey hoped that they can reach there in time.

Donnie, Raph and Leo's side  
While they are having their petrol, a phone suddenly rang. Leo answered. "Leo, is that you?" April asked worriedly. "Yes, April. So, why are you calling?" Leo asked. "Leo, Mikey spotted the Foot on the prowl. He just rushed to fight them." "What?" Leo is getting a tad worried. "In his condition? Where are they located?" "On a rooftop, just diagonal to the rooftop of my apartment." "Ok April, we will get back to you." "You better." April growled a bit before hanging up.

"So, what's up? Why is April calling us this time?" "Apparently Mikey saw something that wasn't good. The Foot are on the prowl. Mikey is fighting them." "Ok. So, should we help him or what?" "Why should we help him anyways? He's a traitor, that would fare well with the Foot. The Foot would just help him and free him like last time." "Perhaps, but I am not too sure this would happen a second time." "Why not? Mikey's with the Foot now. He's a traitor Leo." Donnie said.

"Still, I will go take a look. Just in case the Foot has any other plans." "Suit yourself Leo. But if the Foot does have important plans, call us." "Ok." Leo nodded his head while going off to the rooftop. He is getting worried now, which might be strange considering that Mikey is still a traitor, but at the same time, it is not an unusual feeling.

When he reached the rooftop of April's apartment, he can tell that something is wrong. From a far glance, he can see Mikey on the rooftop with the Foot. At first glance, it seemed that Raph was right, but he decided to take a closer look, just to be safe.

Mikey's side  
"So, how would you find my family? Like I said, you have no way of doing that anyways, we can be anywhere in this city." "Oh, but we have. In courtesy to Stockman, this device can track your lair's whereabouts using your phone." "Oh but how?" Everyone is so engrossed in their conversation, they did not realise that a leader in blue is spying on them, hearing every word and recording it, just in case.

"Let's just say, he programmed a GPS system into your phone during your capture. It tracks the microchip Stockman planted into the captive's phone. All we have to do is follow the GPS route your phone took." "So, that's why you let me off so easily." "Yes, turtle, we let you off because we have no use of you. And now, let's not waste any time. Let's see where the device leads. And then, you and your family will be right in the net, no where to run or even hide." "Karai, I just located the microchip's signal." "Good, where does it lead? It leads to an abandoned warehouse, just a few blocks away." "Excellent." Everyone immediately rushed to that location under Karai's orders. Bradford turned around.

"Goodbye, Michelangelo. It's a pity we have to part like this, I won't have the chance to crush you anymore. That would be left to the Shredder." Bradford smirked before leaving with the others. Mikey was about to sigh in relief when he realised something. Wasn't his phone left in the lair? What is it doing in a warehouse?

Leo's side  
"T-Phone self-destruct." As soon as he had heard about Karai's plans, he immediately rushed off. He can't put his family in danger! When he thought that the Foot have arrived close enough, he immediately ordered Mikey's T-Phone to self-destruct. He immediately went to the rooftop to get Mikey. He can choose to fight the Foot now, but that would be too rash. Not only Karai, but a bunch of Foot Ninjas, Xever and Bradford are there with them. This can cause some serious damage. He had heard and recorded every inch of the conversation. That should be enough to convince Donnie and Raph, at least.

Mikey's side  
He stood there, awestruck, wondering how the phone is in a warehouse instead of the lair. Did someone take it? Before he can ponder on the question further, Leo showed up. "Leo, I..." "Not now, we will talk about this on another rooftop. I will call April about this. The Foot will come back for you as soon as the plan fails." "Oh, you knew about it, huh?" Mikey hung his head.

"Yes, I have heard every word. I recorded it on my T-Phone, soon I think we can convince Donnie and Raph about the whole thing." "If we don't?" Mikey wondered. "Then we will find a way to convince them further." When they reached a rooftop quite far away from April's apartment, Leo suddenly hugged Mikey.

"Mikey, I am so sorry we did not believe you, treated you as a traitor and even did all those nasty things to you. I should have stopped them when I had the chance. I chose to believe an enemy rather than my own family." "It's ok bruh, I know." Mikey collapse into the comforting embrace. Finally someone believed him. He's not alone.


	2. Chapter 13

April and Leo's Side  
After Leo brought Mikey to safety, Leo gave April a call. "Leo! Thank goodness you are alright! Is Mikey with you?" "Yes, April, Mikey is with me. Listen April, the Foot are tracking Mikey's T-Phone." "What? Since when did they have the technology to do that?" "That Stockman guy built the technology." "Oh...so what should we do?" "Ok April, Mikey's phone has self-destructed, so their plan failed. If you see any sign of the Foot, be careful." "Got it Leo, oh, and tell Mikey that he does not need to come back to my house. I do not want him to be spotted by the Foot." "Ok April." Leo ended the call.

"Guys, can you come back to the lair? The Foot are planning something big and quite dangerous. It won't be safe to talk outside the lair." "Sure Leo, we are on our way back." When Leo hung up, he smiled at Mikey. "We are going home, Mikey." "Ok..." He said softly.

Back at the Lair  
After Leo let Master Splinter listen to the recorded conversation, Master Splinter looked more concerned than ever. "So, Master Splinter, what should we do? Since they can plant the GPS programme into Mikey's phone, who knows what they can come up next? At this rate, the new lair might be found, again." "Hmm..." Master Splinter pondered for a moment. "As I had said, Leonardo, the answer will come naturally, but you must be patient." "Hai Sensei." "The possibility of the Foot finding the lair again might have slimmed, but we are not out of danger yet. Still, the lair should be safe from any outsider or trespasser for now. I think that you should focus more on your brothers. It seems that Michelangelo's relationship with his other brothers are still strained." "Hai Sensei..." Leo answered.

"I suggest that you should let them listen to this recording. Your brothers' relationship may have been strained, but that does not mean that there is no hope in repairing it." "Hai Sensei." Leo proceeded out of the dojo, with more hope that Mikey might earn a little more trust from his other brothers, who still thought of him as a traitor.

Leo, Donnie and Raph's Side  
They listened to the recording in silence. When the recording ended, Donnie said, "Well, that might explain some things, such as why it was possible for them to track the lair..." "Possible? Does that really sound possible to you?" "Well..." "Leo, Karai is our enemy. Should we really believe the words of an enemy?" "Raph, Mikey is our brother, will he really be..." "Leo, Mikey is a traitor. He would give the information of our lair to the Shredder, and that is why they let him go. He is an enemy too! Are you really just gonna believe the enemy?" "So you're saying that Mikey is lying?" "Unless you can think of any other way..." "Well, if you don't believe Mikey, fine! I WILL believe Mikey! He is our brother, no matter what!" Leo then left the ugly scene, leaving Raph shocked.

"Wow, that went well." Donnie remarked and spoke to Raph. "If you want to punch things, Raph, I suggest that you get out of my lab. I got things to do here." "Fine." With a grunt, Raph went out of the lab and the lab door was closed. Donnie thought about the recording for a moment and realised that the recording might not be a lie, after all, since it explained some things, such as the Foot's sudden knowledge of the location of the old lair and Mikey's sudden release.

He went out of the lab, with an excuse to go to the bathroom. When he passed by the room where Leo and Mikey shared together, he whispered, "If Leo is right, and the recording is not a lie, Mikey, I promise that I will do whatever it takes to protect this family and you as well. Let's make sure that the Foot will never capture you or use you as a means to find any of us again." With this solemn promise, he quietly went to the bathroom and went back to the lab, not aware that he is spotted by a certain rat.

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	3. Chapter 14

**To Guest (2 of them, but may not be the same person): Thanks for the feedback! Yes, I do understand your point since I did contemplated over that, but Leo chose to believe his enemy as he did believe deep down inside, that the whole thing seemed somewhat amiss as Mikey would never do such a thing, and besides, Master Splinter does have a point.**

 **To Alex: New chapter is finally here! Sorry for not updating this for too long -_- I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

 **To Ratchet's Scribe: You asked for it :P**

 **Hope you enjoy this :)**

Next Morning  
After morning training, Master Splinter called out, "Donatello, can you come here for a moment? I would like to talk to you. Do not worry, it will only be a short time." Donnie looked hesitant for a while before staying behind and kneeling in front of Master Splinter. Once the doors are closed, Master Splinter faced Donnie with a question. "Donatello, am I correct in assuming that you are starting to believe in Michelangelo's claim?"

Donnie was startled at hearing that and asked Master Splinter, "Sensei, if I may ask, how did you come to such a conclusion?" "I saw what happened last night, Donatello, and have heard your words. Today's training session has also supported that conclusion." "Uh, how does the training session support your conclusion, Sensei?" Donnie asked. He was a tad embarrassed when he knew that Master Splinter had heard his words. He was nervous to hear what Master Splinter had to say about the training session.

"During that training session, I have observed that the little tricks that you and Raphael had played on Michelangelo were not played on him today. If you had not believed in Michelangelo's claim, the tricks would have been played again." "You...I don't really know, Sensei." Donnie said. "That recording that Leo let us hear last night does answer some of the questions that were left unanswered, Sensei, such as how the Foot found our lair and why did they let Mikey go, but Mikey could have given the information away instead. But Karai could have used Baxter Stockman's technology to help them..." "Ah, I see. I think that your feelings confused you, Donatello." "Feelings?"

"Yes, Donatello. Your questions might have been answered using that recording, but the Foot is still regarded as an enemy. You have no idea whether to trust them or not." "...Do you really trust Mikey, Sensei?" "As I have told Leonardo before, "I believe in your brother's unconditional love for his family. Though I would not be angry with him if he had really given away our lair, I still do not believe that he would do such a thing." " I see, Sensei." "I suggest that you think about what you should trust in, your brother's words or your own thoughts." Donnie nodded before bowing to Master Splinter. He then walked out of the dojo.

Mikey's Side  
Mikey was washing dishes that were in the sink. He thought about how Raph had kept on eyeing him warily as though he had done something wrong. "I guess he did not really believe in the recording then." He sadly thought as he washed the utensils and were ready to put them back onto the shelves. As he was about to put one last plate onto a shelf, "Whoops." Raph pushed Mikey aside, causing him to drop a plate. The plate landed onto the ground with a loud crash. Leo and Donnie came into the kitchen.

"Mikey, what happened? Did you drop a plate?" "Uh...yeah, yes, I accidentally dropped a plate while getting out of Raph's way. I...I should go clean up now." He hurriedly went to get a broom and a dustpan to clean up the mess. "Raph...what exactly did you do?" "He said it, Leo...He accidentally dropped a plate." Raph shrugged and left the kitchen. Leo shook his head. Mikey came back with the cleaning supplies. "Guys, I need to clean this place up, so can you guys get out of the kitchen so that you will not step on any glass?" "Uh...sure, Mikey, but if you need us, don't forget to shout." "Ok." Mikey smiled, but Leo and Donnie caught a flash of sadness in his eyes.

"Raph must have pushed him or something." Leo sighed inwardly while stepping out of the kitchen. Donnie hesitated for a moment, before going out. Mikey cleaned up the mess while thinking, "I must clean up this mess before my bros get hurt or something. Ouch!" He inwardly yelled as his arm was stabbed with some glass. He quickly removed the glass before his brothers know that he was injured. He used some kitchen roll paper as a makeshift bandage before cleaning up all of the glass and throwing it into the dustbin, not knowing that a certain turtle was peeking at him.

When he got out of the kitchen, he was suddenly called out by a certain turtle. "Mikey, can you come to my lab, now?" Mikey went into his lab, afraid that Donnie will tell him off about not doing what he had asked. When Donnie entered the lab, he carefully took the paper off, revealing Mikey's injury. Donnie carefully cleaned it and dabbed it with alcohol, before wrapping it with a bandage. Mikey winced at every pressure that Donnie made, but he did not dare to cry out. He was still wary on what Donnie would say.

"There, Mikey, all done." "Uh...Thanks, I guess." He hurriedly dashed into his room before Donnie would say anything else. He was afraid of what Donnie would say to him. Donnie could be hard to read, in terms of emotions. "I am scared, scared that Donnie would not want me there in the lab. I don't know whether he trusts me or not. He's just...hard to know and read." He started to cry quietly until he fell asleep in his room.

Donnie came into his room and found out that Mikey was asleep. He touched the pillow and found out that it was wet. "Has Mikey been crying?" He looked at Mikey's face. "Wet with tears." He wiped off Mikey's tears and carefully lifted him up, pulling him into a hug.

"Mikey, I am sorry for those tricks and insults I played and laid on you. I know what I am going to trust now: Your words, Mikey. I believe you, Mikey and I will make up for all those horrible things I have done to you." He rubbed Mikey's shell gently and put him back into bed. He then left the room, leaving Mikey fast asleep on his bed.

-TO BE CONTINUED-


End file.
